Construction boards, particularly those employed in the construction industry, may include a foam layer and at least one facer. The foam layer can include a closed cell polyurethane or polyisocyanurate foam. Numerous facer materials have been employed including cellulosic materials, foil, and fiberglass.
The facer materials can impact the ultimate performance of the construction boards. This is particularly true where the construction boards include roofing insulation boards or roofing recover boards that must meet various performance specifications.
Many facers employed in roofing construction boards commercially employed today include various recycled cellulosic materials. Inasmuch as the quality of these cellulosic materials may be suspect, conventional practice includes combining the cellulosic material with fiberglass in an effort to improve the performance of the facer with construction boards.